¡Momentos incómodos!
by Mickeylove14
Summary: Alguna ves en la vida, tienes que tener momentos incómodos con esa persona, nuestros inventores no son la excepción. ¡PhineasxFerb!


Era día cualquiera en Danville; y como siempre de todos los días de verano se esperaba ver en un patio trasero una nueva invención de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, quizás un rascacielos, una montaña rusa... Pero en realidad no era así en estos momentos.

Nuestros hermanos se encontraban en su alcoba; un chico de tan singular cabellera verde, de tan solo 15 años de edad que llevaba puesto una playera de color amarillo, encima de ella tenía una chaqueta de color morado y unos jeans de color azul marino, llamado Ferb Fletcher, se encontraba en su cama leyendo tranquilamente. En el otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un chico pelirrojo de solo 14 años, Phineas Flynn, era su nombre, llevaba una sudadera anaranjada, adornada con una flanja de color rojo y en combinación, llevaba unos jeans color azul claro.

Estaban en un silencio cómodo, hasta que uno de ellos decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Ferb?

-¿Si?

-¿Me preguntaba que podríamos hacer hoy? ¿Tú sabes acaso?

Sin apartar la vista de su libro, se encoge de hombros al no saber la respuesta.

-¡Genial! ¡Un verano por delante y no sabemos que hac...!

El cuarto volvió a quedarse en un silencio, hasta que fue interrumpida de nuevo por el mismo chico que no dejaba de embozar una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Ferb! ¡Ya se lo que vamos hacer hoy! (le grita de emoción, tanto asi, que casi el peliverde se cae de la cama).

-¡Phineas! ¡No hagas eso!

-Losiento (dice apenado por haberlo asustado, manteniendo su cabeza baja).

Ferb al notar la cara del pelirrojo, cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro.

-No te preocupes Phineas, está bien, no me asustaste tanto.

-¡Oh! ¡Es bueno saberlo! (sale de su cama y se abalanza hacia su hermano para darle un abrazo).

-S-si ¿Pod-drias aparta-arte un poc-co?

-¡Oh claro Ferb!

Phineas se aparta manteniendo una sonrisa. Pero luego desaparece al notar el rostro de su hermano.

-¿Ferb?

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes calor?

-No ¿Por?

-Es que estas todo rojo.

-¿Ah? (se levanta, se ve en el espejo, su hermano no mentía, estaba rojo, al ver esto ese tono se hace más fuerte, ya casi pareciendo una fresa)-Genial.

-¿Est…?

-S-si est-toy b-bien

Sin duda fue el abrazo, que le había afectado, después de todo… ¿Quién no se sonrojaría al recibir un abrazo de la persona de la cual estás enamorado?

Este sentimiento estaba presente desde hace dos años en el peliverde, si no mal recuerdo, fue una mañana, en donde pudo notar que su hermano se había convertido en un chico apuesto conforme habían pasado los años.

Dejo pasar ese pensamiento en cual veía a Phineas mas allá de un hermano y recordó que él seguía en la habitación esperando saber si ya estaba bien.

-¿Fer…?

-Entonces… ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy? (intentando evadir la pregunta de su hermano).

-¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido! Que te parece… si hacemos preguntas al azar… ¿Te parece?

-Claro, empieza tú.

-Primera pregunta… (Phineas y Ferb preguntaban y contestaban cada pregunta que se hacían, no faltaban las risas y algunos sonrojos, principalmente de Ferb, pero la pregunta que más llamo la atención sin duda ha dejado color fresa Al peliverde).

-Así que ¿Cuál es el momento más incómodo que te ha sucedido Ferb?

_FLASHBACK: UNCOMFORTABLE MOMENTS…_

_PRIMER MOMENTO: _

_-Hola Phineas, ¿Que estás haciendo? _

_-Estábamos planeando que hacer hoy._

_-Bueno, y-yo tengo un-na idea._

_-¿Así? ¿Cuál?_

_-¿Y s-si vamos al ci-ine? (pregunta un tanto sonrojada)._

_-¡Eso sería…! ¡Genial Isabella!_

_-¿En-nser-rio?_

_-¡Si! Tú, yo y Ferb… ¡Sera divertido!_

_-S-si cl-laro (Isabella contesta haciendo una mueca de molestia)._

_-Tampoco quiero ir contigo (dice Ferb susurrando)._

_En la sala del cine..._

_Estaban viendo una película romántica, ya que ninguno se había puesto de acuerdo que película ver, todos estaban sentados de la siguiente manera: Isabella y Ferb estaban a los lados, así que Phineas se encontraba en medio de ellos._

_El peliverde hacia todo el esfuerzo por prestarle atención a la película, pero esa atención estaba puesta en solo una persona… Phineas, en pocas palabras._

_Sus ojos solo se fijaban en el rojo de su cabello, sus ojos azul oscuro como la noche, y cuando no se dio cuenta, sus ojos empezaron a recorrer lentamente el cuerpo de su hermano._

_P.O.V de Ferb…_

_Su piel se ve tan blanca, tan suave, sin tan solo pudiera tocarla, aunque sea un poco…_

_Termina P.O.V de Ferb…_

_-¿Ferb?_

_-¿Eh? _

_No sabía dado cuenta que no era el único que no estaba prestando atención a la película, Phineas le había estado mirando desde hace rato, pero no como él lo hacía, sino… confundido._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Es-ste…y-yo… "Pal-lomit-tas"._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Es-sque t-tu tienes las-s pal-lomit-tas y-y…_

_-¡Oh! ¡Entiendo! Jejeje , ten._

_-Grac-cias._

_Con un gran sonrojo en su rostro, que por suerte no se pudo ver por la oscuridad, agradece en lo más profundo de su ser, que Phineas no se dio cuenta…_

_SEGUNDO MOMENTO:_

_Phineas se había levantado alrededor de las 6:00 am, ya que no había podido conciliar el sueño en la noche por el calor intenso que estaba haciendo._

_No mucho tiempo después Ferb también decidió levantarse, al no ver a su hermano del otro lado de la habitación, decidió irlo a buscar._

_Así que sigilosamente se acercó al barandal de las escaleras para poder deslizarse, sin tomar en cuenta de que Phineas había dado vuelta a la esquina..._

_P.O.V de Ferb…_

_No podía creerlo estaba encima de él, casi podría sentir su respiración y no solo eso sentía como mis mejillas ardían..._

_Termina P.O.V de Ferb…_

_Estaban pocos centímetros de tocarse sus labios, Ferb estaba dispuesto a aprovechar esa oportunidad, fue cuando Phineas interrumpió un tanto... ¿Sonrojado?_

_-¿Ee-eh Fer-rb?_

_-¿Si? (dice Ferb en un tono coqueto)_

_-F-ferb ¿Q-que piensas h-hacer?_

_-(Fue cuando se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba, se levantó rápido al mismo tiempo que ayudaba a Phineas a hacer lo mismo, se fue corriendo avergonzado con un tono rojo en su rostro hacia su habitación pidiendo disculpas antes de irse..._

_TERCER MOMENTO:_

_Todos los chicos estaban reunidos en el patio trasero de los hermanos Flynn-Fletcher, cuando me refiero a los chicos son: las exploradoras, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet y por supuesto Phineas y Ferb._

_-¿Y qué piensan hacer hoy? (pregunta Baljeet con curiosidad)._

_-No tengo la menor idea (dice Phineas malhumorado por no saber que hacer hoy)._

_-¿Qué tal si vamos comer un helado? (propuso la pelinegra haciendo otro intento mas para invitar a Phineas a una cita)._

_-Que esta niña nunca se calla (susurra Ferb)._

_-¿Que dices Ferb? (pregunto Phineas inocentemente) _

_-¡Nad-da, n-nada!_

_-¿Oook?_

_En la heladería...bueno cerca de ahí..._

_-¡Creo que ya vamos a llegar chicos! (dijo el pelirrojo)._

_Isabella aprovecha el momento para intentar agarrar la mano de Phineas, Ferb al ver esto, corrió hacia ellos y agarro la mano de Phineas antes de que la chica lo hiciera primero._

_-¡Hey!_

_Los dos hermanos salen corriendo, guiados por el peliverde, hasta que se detienen en un lugar lejos de sus amigos. _

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso? (pregunta Phineas jadeando de tanto correr)._

_-Bueno es qu-ue y-yo..._

_No sabía que responder, había actuado mal… todo por sus celos._

_-Perd-don yo-o no d-debi..._

_Ferb mantenía la cabeza baja, no quería ver el rostro de su hermano, estaba avergonzado por su actitud, antes de terminar de disculparse, fue interrumpido por el otro chico._

_-¿Eh F-ferb?_

_Al escuchar la llamada de su hermano, decide levantar la vista y se encontró con una sorpresa algo inesperada, se veía Phineas con una enorme sonrisa y estaba totalmente rojo._

_-¿Fer-rb neces-sito mi man-no me la pudes devol-lver?_

_Miro hacia abajo y noto que aún seguía agarrando la mano de su hermano, soltándola de inmediato._

-Ph-hineas, y-yo no qu-ueria…

-Es-sta bie-en, no te pre-eocu-upes.

-Phin…

-¡Chicos!

De la nada el grupo de amigos aparecieron, agitados de tanto correr.

-¡No vuelvan a irse así! (dice Isabella un tanto agitada).

-¡Lo sentimos!

Los dos chicos se disculpan al mismo tiempo y siguen su camino hacia heladería…

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK: UNCOMFORTABLE MOMENTS_

-¿Ferb?... ¡¿Ferb?!... ¡FERB!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?!

-Volviste... creí que nunca lo harías

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

-Para serte sincero, te quedaste así cuando te pregunte cual fue tu momento más incómodo.

-A-así, perd-don

-Jeje no te preocupes.

El pelirrojo no dejaba de sonreir, lo cual ponía nervioso a Ferb y hacia que se sonrojase, hasta que el otro chico interrumpio el silencio que se habia formado durante ese poco tiempo.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces... ¿Qué?

-¿Cuál ha sido tu momento más incómodo?

Se quedó pensando de nuevo, sin perderse esta vez y se sonroja en el momento al pensar de nuevo en la respuesta que le debe dar a su hermano.

-¿Fer…?

-Te lo diré cuando seas un poco más grande (dice esto acercándose un poco a su hermano coquetamente).

-¿O-ok? (responde confundido pero sonrojado por la cercanía de Ferb).

-Hay que seguir, dime Phineas… ¿Cuál ha sido tu momento favorito de algún verano?

-Mmm… cuando te caíste de sorpresa esa mañana.

Ferb se sonroja intensamente y se desmaya por la hemorragia nasal.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaron que la pregunta más vergonzosa seria?… ¿Cuál fue tu momento más incómodo? Jajaja XD

Comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos, gracias por su tiempo


End file.
